Talk:Jurassic Park Legacy
Criticism The writer of the article put all the blame on BrachioInGen and its friends. I don't know what happened there, but I don't want ParkPedia to take a side in fan politics. I suggest the article should tell what happened without calling the name "BrachioInGen" too often. Furthermore, the admins of TresCom and other sites are still blocked from JPL, so things are still fucked up at JPL. BastionMonk (talk) 20:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :As I said, we should not take such a side in the JPL's shit. From the banning of NewOldMate, the TresCom admins and Jhayk' Sulliy, I conclude that things are still fucked up at JPL; and we should write that. Unless people comment in the coming days, I will rewrite this article. BastionMonk (talk) 11:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :I used the apology system and returned for a few months, but I've now left JPL for good because Mulder has turned the place into a iron fisted dictatorship where opinions aren't even allowed to be expressed. As for NewOldMate, the reason for him and the rest of TresCom's staff being banned from JPL was because NewOldMate made fun of somebody for being poor, which I infracted him for. He responded mocking me and the infraction, so I banned him for a week. He went over to TresCom and started crying foul, and the rest of TresCom staff were banned in order to prevent a flame war. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 16:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Geez... I guess we at least agree that JPL's issues are far from over. I propose that we just write about their banning issues without putting all the blame on BrachioInGen. BastionMonk (talk) 19:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't really see the point in a JP legacy article. Sure it is a large fanbase, but so are many other sites which don't get a mention. And mentioning banning issues and the like isn't even relevant to Jurassic park at all, sure this stuff happens, but thats the internet, there isn't much of a point in mentioning it on an article. We might as well make an article about this wiki for that matter (Though naming everyone who got banned from here would be pretty damned hard!) Edaphosaurus (talk) 17:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Edaphosaurus, we discussed all that in the past. In the end we have chosen together to make a JPL article. I do not suggest to name everyone who got banned. I just want a small but complete criticism section. BTW, there is an article about this wiki. I'd support the idea of making a TresCom article, if someone with the brainpower says he/she is going to write it. BastionMonk (talk) 10:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I had rewritten this article almost entirely. A change was just made claiming that some information was lible but seeing as its true, Im not sure it needed to be classified as such. Its all generally well known and stated information. Thoughts?ProfInGen (talk) 07:02, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::JPL is just as terrible as in the BrachioInGen days. They're completely mentally and emotionally abusive to people on their site. It's not even possible to full explain everythingt they've done. TrueDragonWarrior (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2016 (UTC)TrueDragonWarrior ::::Not to mention how wrong they are. ::::The Doe from Jurassic Park 2 was 18ft tall and 39 feet long. They say its 20 feet tall and something like 42 feet long. Straight up garbage. QuakingStar (talk) 02:04, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Should we have this article What do you all think, should we have a wiki article about JPLegacy? One of the hosts of JPlegacy called our wiki a "useless shithole", so... why should we help to popularize them??? MismeretMonk 14:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) if the cunts going to be like that then there is no need for this article. Lozzy.94 09:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) JPLegacy is too notable to be deleted. :you have a point there. But we could make a redirect to their site instead of making an article about them. MismeretMonk 15:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *disregard* End I can't believe it. Jurassic Park Legacy's closing down. I thought they'd last much longer than this. Wow. --The Collector 02:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I saw it. I was disappointed going through their website.. they had no juicy information. Some of the info they had was simply wrong, and looking through the forums some of them were outright rude and nasty. I'm not affected at all. Btw did you see my messages on your wall?? QuakingStar (talk) 02:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) If you're ignoring me, just let me know. I won't post to you or on your page anymore. QuakingStar (talk) 02:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I never experienced the forums for myself, but I remember when I first encountered the encyclopedia back in 2013 before I frequently edited here and was an admin I thought the encyclopedia looked pretty outdated in appearance. In fact, I think this was what lead me to this wiki simply because it looked more up to date. --The Collector 02:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I was just disheartened when I found out how wrong some of their info was.. I was using them in arguments and all and then BAM I find all sorts of official material myself, and realize either they messed up or lied. They had some good stuff though QuakingStar (talk) 03:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, some of their stuff was good, but it's going to get lost if we or someone else doesn't save them. Like 108 JP1 production files were uploaded there. To be honest it was pretty bad move on the uploader's part just to upload all them to presumably Legacy alone because this happened. --The Collector 03:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Isn't it possible to archive the site and save it and its contents?? QuakingStar (talk) 04:01, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'd go through it manually, just to be safe. Once the site's down it's all gone for good. Don't count on the wayback machine to archive everything in time. Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 04:50, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm archiving some stuff about the Topps comics as we speak. Oh, and I believe we haven't met before Styracosaurus Rider. I'm Collector. --The Collector 04:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey there. I used to be an admin here, way back in the day, circa 2011-ish. Still am technically, although I haven't been on Wikia in a long while. Came back to see if the news had broken about JPL. Strange times indeed. :::Some of the mods have acquired a temporary forum for members to reconvene at, and it looks like they're archiving a bunch of stuff, so if you have questions or need to get copies of things the link is here: http://jpportal.forumotion.com/t266-operation-ingen-cold-storage-jurassic-park-legacy-archive Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 18:39, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Their twitter account has just been removed. According to the found someone locked out the owners of the account just before it went down. Good thing I downloaded some of their stuff before it went offline. --The Collector 01:58, June 8, 2016 (UTC)